Toravon the Ice Watcher
| faction = Combat | status = Killable | location = Vault of Archavon | instance = Vault of Archavon }} Toravon the Ice Watcher is the final raid boss in Vault of Archavon, and drops Tier 10 gloves and legs, as well as PvP boots and belts. Toravon was introduced along with Arena Season 8 and the final wing of Icecrown Citadel on February 2nd, 2010. http://blue.mmo-champion.com/12/22418707801-new-voa-gear.html He also drops 2x in both 10 and 25 man. Attacks and Abilities * ** * . Every second they're alive, they tick...}} ** *** * * Strategies This is a fairly simple fight where the boss has 2 interesting abilities. Firstly, he will spawn Frozen Orbs (1 in 10 man, 3 in 25) which pass through the raid, ticking AoE frost damage within a fairly wide radius. These need to be killed quickly as he will cast Whiteout soon afterwards, which does large raidwide damage. Whiteout stacks a debuff which will increases frost damage taken, so each cast imparts more damage on the raid. If the orbs are not taken down, healers will not have had a chance to top up the raid and people with damage will start dying to Whiteouts. Melee hits from Toravon will start stacking a Frostbite debuff which again increases the damage taken. A 2 tank setup will need to taunt Toravon as the debuff on the other tank reaches 4 stacks, which allows time for their own to clear. At the start, tanks can handle a higher number of stacks, but as the raid gets more stacks of the Whiteout debuff it makes harder for healers to keep tanks alive. In addition, he sometimes immobilizes the tanks using Freezing Ground. This will prevent the tanks from dodging Frozen Orb. The original advice on this raid has been to spread out to avoid multiple raid members taking hits from the frozen orbs, but this may make it harder for AoE healers to keep people up. With reasonable raid healers, the best tactic appears to be to take down the frozen orbs as soon as possible (even using melee dps if the raid is short on ranged) to allow the helaers time to top up the raid before the Whiteout. If poeple take damage for longer by avoiding instead of DPSing the orbs, the chances of deaths on the next Whiteout increase significantly. Healing will get more difficult as the raid gets more stacks of the whiteout debuff, but a 2 tank, 2 AoE healer, 6 dps setup in 10 man or 2 tank, 5 healer (one tank healer), 18 dps setup in 25 man has been seen to succeed. In a nutshell *Do not stand in the way of the swirling Frozen Orbs. *Ranged DPS have to kill the Frozen Orbs immediately. *Every 38 seconds he will cast Whiteout, which does lots of Frost damage, and adds a Frost damage-increasing debuff, just like Garfrost's Permafrost. If Toravon isn't killed fast enough, the raid will wipe due to the immense amount of Frost damage taken. Related achievements * * Videos 25-man encounter HJ8WItRD_fQ Patch changes * * * References External links Category:Ice giants Category:Bosses Category:Vault of Archavon mobs